1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle storage structure concealed beneath a seat of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage structure that is exposed by movement of the vehicle seat such that a lid of the storage structure is movable to an extended position defining a flat cargo receiving surface.
2. Background Information
There are many differing types of storage structures installed at various locations within a passenger compartment of a vehicle structure. Such storage structures typically serve to store small personal effects and/or tools.